The White Sorceress
The White Sorceress, also known as The Hidden Veil or the Unicorn Priestess, or Velia is a mysterious woman that has been seen around a old Saradominist temple near the Salve. It is said that this holy women is a spirit, protects this temple from anymore damage, harm or conflict. Her origins are widely unknown to any except herself, there are even conflicts of report of her very existence. Some researchers have traveled to her aera of origin and have reported nothing supernatural, just an ancient and historic temple. Some, however, have claimed to see her and experienced her amazing abilities and her grace. Some still travel to see if she's a myth or something legitimate. Those who have claimed to see her have called her "Velia" "The White sorceress" or "A unicorn priestess". She is played on World 42 by Kingjohnrocks/Icriulis. Biography Origin: This women in itself is very mysterious and unknown. Legends of her say she came from an ancient Saradominist city, far lost and gone by now. Another legend say she was a former spy during the god wars of Saradomin and was struck dead by an arrow from a Zamorakian ranger in the aera she's said to inherit, and she haunts the aera killing anyone who dares to enter it. Plenty of speculation around her, and many til this day go to seek her out. The true story of Velia: She was born to a man named Richard Valure, an Icyene, and a woman named Malissa Valure. When she was 7 or 8 she enjoyed fishing in the mellow lakes of the Hallowland, she was even in a chior. Her mother, who was a sorceress, bestowed her plenty of books in a chest so that she can study them for generations to come. (WIP) Meeting the Myreque leader: After a few decades of hiding within the walls of her temple, Velia decided it was time to reclaim what Abilities Velia is said to have the ability to "call upon the spirits of the skies". This could /possibly/ be in reference to some sort of air manipulation or illusion. It is said that upon movement she moves as gently as the wind. Some speculate she can be lifted by the air, flying practically. Others say she has powerful gestures that can purify someone from corruption and cause a scent of holiness to be anywhere in her general direction. It is said she can also speak to our minds, a reference to telepathy. Whatever the case is, nothing is confirmed but the mystery leaves us in wonder on what such a being could do. Equipment Wand of Valon: The wand of Valon, which is finnish for Light, is a weapon named by Alchemist and inventor Tufer Rutherfolds. He claimed to see the beauty and even talk to her briefly, and he personally named the wand. He described it's attributes and textures, some of which are most mysterious on Gielinor. I.C. history. *She arrives at Canifis bar, sitting and waiting to see if any of her kin are there. A mysterious man, who later turns out to be the myreque leader, stumbles upon her. Eventually they leave the aera and travel to a Nature grove underneath Morytania. After discussing things, she agreed to join the Myreque and their fight against the vampyres. *After visting her temple to get supplies, she floats back to the other side of the salve. She meets with Isaac Myre and talks stradegy, expressing her hope of gathering allies and armies to help them against the Vyre threat. *Velia meets with the self-proclaimed Son of Saradomin, Jandres, and develops a relationship with him. *Velia and Isaac Myre meet, Isaac expressing how he recently killed a vyre. Jandres showed up and after some dialogue Isaac asked them to help him erect a holy barrier in the Nature grotto. Both Velia and Jandres accepted. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Female Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Icyene Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Saradominist Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Incomplete Articles